Al mismo Ritmo
by kiss-inukag
Summary: Todas nos hemos enamorado alguna vez de algún famoso y esto es exactamente lo que le paso a Kagome una estudiante de medicina y deportista que siente una gran atracción hacia el cantante Inuyasha Taisho, solo que la diferencia y la dificultad esta en que son de mundos distintos, diferentes continentes y ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma, Creer, esa es la cuestión. ¿Se Conocerán?
1. Prologo

**Hola aquí despues de un tiempo con una nueva propuesta, espero que les guste, por ahora solo es un prologo.**

**Ya saben los personajes no son mios los uso un ratito sin fines de lucro para diversion mia y de ustedes. Sin mas que decir pueden leer.**

* * *

_**Al mismo Ritmo**_

_**Prólogo**_

Tenía 17 años cuando lo conoció, aquel chico dulce, amable, claustrofóbico, que aunque tenía su misma edad había sido capaz de cumplir ya sus sueños, mediante esfuerzos se había logrado ganar el cariño de muchas personas especialmente chicas, jamás se había sentido atraída por el a pesar de ya haberlo visto 2 años atrás, hasta que lo vio cantar una de sus nuevas canciones.

Era exactamente octubre del 2012 cuando presentaron un concierto documental, del famoso cantante ídolo pop arrastra multitudes, Inuyasha Taisho.

Aquella cancion habia transmitido tanta paz, tanto amor, con esa frase que era el coro y repetia: _Todo estara bien. _

Eso era lo que la habia motivado a convertirse en fan de él, en una "Inutasher" como se llamaban oficialmente las fans de Inuyasha. Conocidas mundialmente por amar con locura a su cantante y por que el les devolvia todo el amor. Inuyasha siempre decia que estaba totalmente agradecido con ellas porque no estaría en donde estaba sin su ayuda, sin su apoyo.

Tal vez no estuvo desde el comienzo con él pero estaba decidida a estar hasta el final.

Si, Kagome Higurashi habia sido como muchas otras chicas, cautivada por aquel joven cantante, su historia, la pasión con la que interpretaba cada canción, pero no quería ser como las demas, sabia que una "Inutasher" estaba siempre pendiente de él, pero ella no podia, pronto ingresaria a la Universidad y tenia que prepararse.

Habia pasado lo peor que le podria haber pasado se habia sentido atraida por alguien que vivia en otro país, hablaba otro idioma y que jamás se enteraría que ella existia, Kagome nunca quiso seguir o saber tanto sobre la vida de algun cantante hasta que llego el.

Todo estaba planeado el siguiente año iba a ingresar a la Universidad, estudiaria medicina, queria ayudar a las personas, y en el tiempo que le sobraba iria a la Federacion Deportiva quería ir algun día a los Juegos Olimpicos y los mas cercanos serian en el 2016, queria darle una medalla de Oro a su país, en todos los años solo habían tenido un par, amaba a Ecuador con su corazón, y queria que todos se enteraran de que también podían ganar internacionalmente.

Kagome siempre quiso practicar arqueria por un anime que vio cuando era pequeña sobre un semi-demonio con una chica de colegio, ahora no recordaba el nombre pero aquel personaje marco su vida.

17 años, ya tenía 17 años, había cumplido sus suenos y siempre se los decia a sus fans.

Creer era su dicho, su marca.

No podia estar mas agradecido por lo que tenia.

Inuyasha Taisho, Ídolo pop mundialmete reconocido habia alcanzado la fama gracias al apoyo de sus millones de Inutashers.

Creció como un nino cualquiera en New York, Estados Unidos, sus padres se habia separado cuando el apenas era un bebé, su madre se embarazo muy joven él se crio con ella y sus abuelos maternos, veia a su padre regularmente pero siempre fue mas apegado a su madre.

No tuvo demasiado, pero nunca le falto nada.

Cuando tenia 14 años se fue de campamento con sus amigos y alrededor de una fogata empezo a cantar con una guitarra, Su mejor amigo Miroku lo grabó con su celular y después lo subió a internet, asi es como comenzo a ganar fama, muchas personas se dieron cuenta de su talento y le pedian mas canciones por medio de mensajes en la pagina, sus amigos le insistieron para entrar a un concurso de talentos y aunque no gano fue otro video que se hizo famoso, miles de personas visitaban su video.

Poco despues fue descubierto por un caza talentos y asi es como nació el Cantante Inuyasha Taisho.

Uno de los famosos que mas ama a sus fans, ganador a premios de artista revelacion, un chico que a pesar de ser conocido en todas partes seguia teniendo aquella parte de humildad y que no pensaba cambiar.

2010

_En otras noticias del espectáculo la nueva sensación del momento un joven de 15 años con una magnífica voz que ha cautivado millones de corazones de chicas en todo el mundo, Estamos hablando de Inuyasha Taisho con su sencillo ¨Favorite Girl¨ ha tenido millones de visitas a su video siendo considerado un prometedor y de los mas talentosos cantantes de la nueva generación. _

_-Kagome Hija ven a ver esta noticia, es chico muy guapo y con un peculiar cabello platedo de tu edad- pronunció Sonomi Hgurashi._

_- Mamá sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas- _

Y asi es como comienza esta historia.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, si llegaste aqui es porque leiste, gracias, si a ti. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, se que hay algunas. lo siento.**

**Si les gusto pueden decirme para continuarla. Se preguntaran porque Ecuador como pais de Kagome, sencillo yo soy ecuatoriana.**

**Ustedes deciden**

**Se despide con muchos besos Kiss-inukag**

_**En este momento escuchando: Snow Prince-ss501**_


	2. Esperando

**Hola a todos se que hace tieempo no actualizo, mis sinceras disculpas. Por el momento lean, yo se que es un poco corto, Explicaciones abajo. Disfruten el cap eso es lo importante.**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes **

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Esperando**

2013

Un año, ya había pasado un año desde que decidió ser Inutasher, seguía igual, con las mismas ganas de conocerlo, de ver a Inuyasha Taisho, a aquel chico cautivador, Aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado, ahora Kagome Higurashi tenía 18 años, era mayor de edad, estudiaba medicina, entrenaba en la Federación Deportiva y prácticamente no veía a sus amigos del Colegio.

_La carrera no estaba siendo _nada fácil, las materias eran complicadas y casi no las entendía, siempre fue buena estudiante en el colegio, pero ahora era distinto, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Anatomía, ese era el nombre de su más grande debilidad, Testut la traía loca y aunque las otras materia también eran difíciles ninguna lo era tanto como Anatomía, ahora lamentaba profundamente el no haber estudiado en las vacaciones como algunos de sus compañeros.

Pero entre tanto caos había algo que la animaba, no estaba sola, lo tenía a él, a Inuyasha, bastaba escucharlo cantar y de pronto todo desaparecía, solo era el, su voz y ella, nada más existía en aquellos momentos. Era como si un aura de paz empezara a envolverla, una fuerza que la hacía cerrar sus ojos e imaginarse en otro lugar, un sitio cálido y tranquilo, a veces Kagome pensaba que estaba loca al imaginarse esas cosas.

En la Federación había conocido a una chica, una persona totalmente amable, una persona que compartía su sueño, una medalla olímpica, un reconocimiento para su país, aunque claro en otro deporte.

El nombre de la chica, Sango Ishida, de cabello color castaño, ojos cafés, delgada y bonita, pero con el mismo problema de Kagome, nada de tiempo para salir, Sango también estudiaba en la Universidad con la diferencia de que ella quería ser Abogada y trabajar principalmente con mujeres abusadas o maltratadas por sus maridos o acosakdas.

Al fin y al cabo todas las personas siempre tienen n camino a segur, algún sueno que quisieran cumplir, y ningún camino es fácil, solo queda intentar hasta mas no poder.

Sango y Kagome se hicieron amigas al poco tiempo de ingresar la pelinegra a la Federación, pasaban juntas el poco tiempo que tenían libre antes del entrenamiento.

Kagome con su arco, y Sango en tiro al blanco, ella poseía una increíble habilidad para dar en el blanco su certeza al momento de Disparar era impresionante.

En una habitación de la Empresa Discográfica Shikon se encontraba un joven sentado en la ventana, observando un horizonte invisible para el gracias a la cantidad de edificios de la Ciudad de New York, que aunque no se veía él sabía que existía, al igual que ella, que aunque no la conociera aun, sabía que estaba ahí, que existía en algún lugar.

* * *

-Inuyasha!- dijo de repente su manager y mejor amigo- es momento de la grabación de la nueva música, ¿estás listo?-

-Si Miroku, no te preocupes- dijo restando importancia el peliplata.

-¿Que no me preocupe? Hace poco estabas que te morías con fiebre!- exclamo exasperado Miroku.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, Keh, no fue nada-

-Si te sientes mal posponemos la grabación, por eso no hay problema, todos nos preocupamos por ti-

-No!, ni pensarlo, no podemos hacer eso!-

-¿Porque no?-

-Pues porque mis Inutashers llevan esperando la nueva canción desde hace un tiempo, así que tiene que estar para el día establecido y punto, no puedo defraudarlas- contesto Inuyasha haciéndolo parecer lo más obvio.

-Ellas van a entender, ellas te aman- Dijo Miroku intentando convencer a su amigo de porponer.- ¿Prefieres posponer ahora por las dudas o tener que posponer después por algo más grave?

-Te dije que no, Keh, ¿porque no entiendes? - pregunto tranquilamente Inuyasha.

-No es nada, es solo que, olvídalo-

-¿Quieres una razón? ¿Verdad? Es sencillo, todas las personas me escuchan porque les inspiro algo, algunos me odian, pero hay otros que encuentran paz en mis canciones, que sienten algo que logran entender o reanimarse de algo, ese es el trabajo de un cantante, transmitir algo, no solo cantar en un escenario, un cantante tiene que sentir la letra, y quien sabe tal vez me escuche esa persona, alguien que inspire más canciones-

-Wow, eso fue... Muy Profundo amigo-

-Si vas a ser sarcástico mejor vámonos a grabar-

-No me malinterpretes, lo que dije fue verdad, si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado, pero por lo que me dijiste supongo que solo estas esperando- dijo Miroku- Ahora vamos a grabar tal vez esa persona te va a escuchar uno nunca sabe-

* * *

_En otras noticias el cantante Inuyasha Taisho ha anunciado su nuevo sencillo para dentro de 3 días, después de una semana difícil en que el cantante se ha estado sintiendo mal, y sus fanáticas han estado sumamente preocupadas, al fin todo se está calmando, Felicidades Inutashers. _

_En otras noticias..._

Kagome era una de las fans que se habían estado muriendo de la preocupación, casi no se había concentrado en clases, en un examen se la había olvidado que pasaba por el conducto suborbitario, ella si lo sabía, Frustrante eso pensaba.

Por la Universidad, Kagome estaba viviendo sola en Guayaquil, una ciudad de Ecuador, sus padres seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar en aquel templo de un pueblo cerca de la Playa, el cual no estaba lejos, pero el lugar en donde se encontraba vivienda ahora definitivamente era más cerca a la Universidad.

Ahora que Inuyasha estaba bien y otra vez estaba cantando podía respirar tranquila. Era horrible la sensación de no saber cómo esta alguien que es muy especial para ti.

Pronto se acercaban los Nacionales de Arquería tenía que estar preparada si quería llegar a las Olimpiadas.

Era su meta, su objetivo, algo que iba a cumplir y algo que iba a hacer.

No había marcha atrás, estaba decidido, si abandonara sus sueños jamás sería feliz, la conciencia no se lo permitiría, sus amigos, su familia, todos estarían decepcionados, pero eso no se compara con sentirse mal con uno mismo.

Tal vez en la Universidad tampoco nada estaba resultando fácil, y el tiempo para estudiar y hacer sus cosas no alcanzaba, pero Rendirse no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

-Estás listo, ellas te esperan-

-Lo sé, y estoy más que Listo-

-Entonces, Adelante.-

_Señoras y Señores con ustedes es..._

_Démosle una gran Bienvenida a Inuyasha Taisho..._

* * *

**_Disculpen si encontraron alguna falta ortográfica  
_hola a todos, disculpen porfis por no actualizar, he tenido clases y se me han complicado un poco las cosa, prometo tratar de actualizar semana a semana, tenganme paciencia por favor, **

**Se que es algo cortito, voy a intenatr hacerlos mas largos, espero me sigan apoyando. Gracias Besitos. Cuidensen mucho **

**_En este momento escuchando Park Bom - You and I _**


	3. De actitudes y decisiones

**Holis a todas esas personas que me esperan pacientemente, gracias son una personas hermosas, aqui esta el cap 2 espero que lo disfruten.**

**Como siempre los personajes no son ni jamas serán mios, pero los uso un momentito para divertirlos a ustedes y a mi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**De actitudes y decisiones**

Todo estaba preparado para el lanzamiento del nuevo disco.

-Keh, Al fin estoy mejor-

-Si amigo, ya nos tenías preocupado-

-No sé ni porque me enferme, casi nunca me pasa- Decía despreocupado Inuyasha.

-¿En serio no sabes porque?, Vamos Inuyasha no te hagas el desentendido, has estado exigiéndote mucho, estabas a punto de colapsar, me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado, trabajabas, 18 horas diarias, y tu horas libres las empleabas para escribir.-

-Keh, eso no es nada, el Disco ya está, y mis fans van a estar contentas, o dime, ¿hay algo mejor que esto?, estoy haciendo lo que me gusta, y me pagan, cuando yo lo haría gratis-

-Si amigo, eres afortunado, Lo sé-

* * *

Plan trazado y aprobado de Kagome Higurashi.

Primero: Ganar.

Segundo: Ganar.

Tercero: Ganar.

Cuarto Quinto, Sexto, Séptimo: Ganar.

Bien sonaba sencillo, solo ganar, entre miles de deportistas, solo tengo que ganar.

- ¡Que Fácil! - Grito sarcásticamente Kagome en plena Plazoleta de la Facultad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ella, solo atinó a decir "Lo siento" y salir corriendo a su siguiente clase.

Faltaban 2 semanas, solo 2 para que iniciaran las Nacionales de Arquería, estaba ansiosa y preocupada, iban a participar 50 mujeres de todo el país, personas que habían estado entrenando arduamente por años, y ella solo había practicado por poco tiempo.

-Solo queda que confíes en tus habilidades- dijo Sango.

- Si lo sé pero me preocupa un poco, estoy nerviosa.-

-Trata de calmarte así no conseguirás nada-

-No es tan fácil como suena, es complicado puede haber personas con más talento que yo, y...-

-Kagome, basta, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, pero si vas a seguir con ese negativismo será mejor que no compitas, eres muy talentosa, de 10 tiros, no fallas ninguno, y cuando fallas es uno, y es rara vez, tienes que confiar en ti amiga, eres increíble-

-Sango, ¿en serio piensas eso?, Gracias amiga- dijo Kagome abrazándola- Te prometo que tratare de no perder, voy a participar y dejare mi alma en la competencia-

-Así me gusta-

Sango estaba muy feliz por su amiga, ella mejor que nadie sabía que tenía que tener mucha confianza, ya que ella también iba a competir una semana después que kagome.

**_Momentos después:_**

_Seguimos con las noticias internacionales: El cantante Inuyasha Taisho, el ídolo de las jóvenes del país anuncio que dará una gira mundial, y ha expresado sus deseos de conocer a más Inutashers de diferentes partes del mundo, dijo que aún no ha decidido exactamente qué países visitará, pero que espera no decepcionar a ninguna._

_Buenos pues esperemos que este joven y prometedor cantante visite nuestro país._

_En otras noticias..._

_-Gi...i...i...ra Mundiaaaal- Kagome no sabía si llorar o reír de la alegría- Por favor tienes que venir a Ecuador- le decía a la foto de Inuyasha de su pared- Pero, ¿si viene tendré tiempo?-_

* * *

-No aun no decido, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, si visito un país no iré a otro, keh, esto es tan confuso, aunque no quiera muchas de mis Inutashers se van a sentir tristes-

-No se puede evitar, no es tu culpa, Inuyasha-

-Lo se Miroku, pero... -

-Tranquilo, tal vez cuando tengas otra gira puedas visitar los países que no pudiste.-

-Tienes razón-

* * *

-¿Kagome?, ¿te enteraste?, Inuyasha planea su gira-

-Lo sé, Sango, estoy tan emocionada.-

-Ten Fe tranquila, tal vez si venga a Ecuador-

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

"Muy bien, la competencia, es hoy entrenaste muy duro, solo respira, piensa positivo, y como dice la canción de Inuyasha, _Estará Bien" - _eran los pensamientos de Kagome

_Siguiente competidora Yura Sakasagami representante de la provincia de Pichincha- _anunciaba una voz por los parlantes.

1, 2,3,4,5 "4 tiros perfectos y el quinto solo le fallo por muy poco" Kagome se estaba comenzando a asustar "es la mejor hasta ahora, como voy a superarla"

De pronto Yura se le acercó y le dijo- Supera eso, novata.-

"¿Pero quién se cree esta chica?"

_Siguiente participante, Kagome Higurashi, representante de la provincia del Guayas._

_"_Me toca, Por favor Dios acompáñame"

-¿Estas lista? - pregunto el coordinador de la competencia.

-Sí... Eso creo- dijo nerviosa Kagome

-Bien, entonces preparada, en posición-

"Respira, Kagome, Respira" pensaba la pelinegra

-Ahora-

"Apunta, respira"

-Primer tiro, Perfecto- anunciaba el coordinador.

"Bien Kagome, faltan 4"

-En posición, Ahora-

-Van 4 tiros perfectos- decía el coordinador- vamos al último, En posición...-

"Vamos Kagome, estas muy cerca"

-Ahora-

"1, 2,3 No cierres los ojos, mira el blanco, ¡ahora!"

-En el blanco-

-¿En el blanco?, ¡Si!, -

-Anunciaremos los resultados en breves momentos-

Los jueces de la competencia se levantan.

-Señores, las competencias fueron muy peleadas, Felicitamos a las participantes todas hicieron un trabajo excelente, ahora anunciaremos el 2do lugar, participante Yura Sakasagami por favor al frente-

Yura puso el mejor porte digno que le fue posible, camino con el gran orgullo, y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kagome solo sonrió.

-Y ahora el 1er lugar, Señorita Kagome Higurashi representante del Guayas, Felicitaciones, por favor acérquese-

Aun no lo creía, ella estaba feliz, cada vez más cerca de una medalla olímpica, ahora tenía que esforzarse más, las competencias internacionales eran calificadas de diferente manera, pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar de su medalla.

-Aplausos para la nueva campeona Nacional de Arquería-

**Una semana después**.

-Es tu turno amiga, tú puedes.-

- Si, Gracias por apoyarme Kagome- dijo Sango abrazándola.

-Tú estuviste para mí, yo estaré para ti, 1era ley de amistad-

-Siempre-

_Siguiente participante Sango Ishida representante de la Provincia del Guayas_

_-_Suerte Sango, Confianza-

-Gracias amiga-

"Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala" pensaba Sango.

_Anunciamos que ha habido un empate, entre la representante del Guayas y la representante de Galápagos._

-¿Empate?- decía Kagome

_El empate se realizara en unos minutos, solo será un oportunidad._

_Primera participante representante del Guayas pase._

_1, 2,3. Ahora_

_9.8 es la calificación de la participante._

_Segunda participante representante de Galápagos, pase._

_1.2.3 ahora_

_9.6 calificación final._

_Felicitaciones a la señorita Sango Ishida nueva campeona de Tiro al Blanco. _

-¿Gane?- preguntaba dubitativa Sango

-Si ¡ganaste!- dijo Kagome abrazándola.

-Cada vez nos falta menos-

-Sí, las olimpiadas, iremos como sea-

* * *

_-¿Ya elegiste los países que visitaras?-_

_-No, aun no, pero casi-_

_-¿Qué te parece este pequeñito de aquí? -_

_-¿Ecua..dor.?-_

* * *

**Disculpen si encuentran falta ortográficas **

**Hola de nuevo esta vez actualice pronto, o eso creo yo XD, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo, espero que les guste el capitulo, y sip me dejan mucha tarea, pero ya no estoy en cole, estoy en primer año de Medicina (soy joven aun) , es casi como quedarte sin vida XD, para alguien que no sabe nada de Anato es horroroso, jaja, pero no estoy para dar excusas, prometo seguir actualizando pronto, no me gustan las historias inconclusas por lo tanto yo no lo hare, espero seguir contando con ustedes. **

**Besos: att kiss-inukag**

**_En este momento escuchando: Algo asi- Fausto Miño ( escuchenla es hermosa claro si quieren, no los obligo) XD_**


	4. Algo va a pasar

**Hola chicas siento mucho el retraso, esta es mi semana se exámenes, y me he dado un tiempito para actualizar lo siento no son excusas, XD, espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, sin más que decir a leer.**

**Ya saben los personajes no son mios y por desgracia jamás lo serán :´(. Propiedad de RT**

* * *

**Algo va a pasar**

-Ya elegiste los países que visitaras?-

-No, aun no, pero casi-

-Que te parece este pequeñito de aquí? -

-Ecua..dor.?-

-Si- decía Miroku- Creo que así se pronuncia.

-Aun no decido, tengo que programar la lista con la discográfica-

_-_Entonces no decepciones a tus fans-

* * *

-Competencias, me hacen faltar a clases- decía irritada Kagome- Así me voy a quedar de año-

- sabias a que te estabas metiendo cuando quisiste hacer las 2 cosas a la vez así que no te quejes- decía Sango.

-Arrg, lo sé, pero...-

-pero nada señorita-

-Jaja, pareces mi mama, siempre me estas retando-

-¿Tu mama? No estoy tan vieja- decía también riendo Sango.

-Hey, mi mama no esta vieja-

-Lo sé, lo sé, a partir de cierta edad solo sigue cumpliendo los mismos años-

-Así es jaja- decía Kagome.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, la próxima competencia es en 6 meses, creo-

-Si, en 6- dijo kagome poniéndose seria de repente.

-¿Sabes dónde van a ser?-

-He escuchado que serian en México-

-¿México?, claro ya son internacionales-

-Sí, pero parece que antes de eso habrá un mini campeonato aquí en Ecuador un mes antes.-

-Va a ser muy interesante, tenemos que entrenar mucho amiga-

-Sí, lo lograremos ya verás-

* * *

- Inuyasha!-

-¿Que paso?, ¡No grites!-

-Inu...ya... Sha -respirando agitadamente- tu dis ... Tu disc...-

-arrg, respira, a ver inhala, exhala-

-tu disco Inuyasha, tu disco-

-¿Que paso con él?-

- está en primer lugar-

-¿Primer Lugar? Salió hace menos de una semana- decía atónito Inuyasha.

-Sí, eso es lo increíble, tu disco esta número 1 en ventas y numero 1 de peticiones en radios-

-Mis inutashers son increíbles-

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo Miroku- Ellas te aman.

-Son las mejores, tengo que hacer la lista para el tour-

-Te ves feliz, si yo fuera otra persona me aprovecharía de eso, como amigo claro, pero como manager, Felicitaciones por tu logro, sigue así- dijo seriamente Miroku, levantando un pulgar de pronto restando toda la seriedad del asunto.

* * *

-Pase 1 semana reuniendo para comprar el disco, y al fin lo tengo-

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?-

-Me decepciono por completo- dijo Kagome.

-¿En serio? Cuanto lo... -

-¿En serio lo creíste? Jaja, Sango, el disco es hermoso como todos los demás-

-arrg, jaja, no vuelvo a caer en esa-

-Bueno te dejo, me tengo que ir a mi clase de Biofísica, deséame suerte hoy tengo exposición-

-Suerte amiga, yo también me tengo que ir, tengo clase-

* * *

_Al fin lo que todas las chicas esperaban el cantante Inuyasha Taisho anuncio ayer por la noche la lista de de los países que visitar para ofrecer sus conciertos en el denominado Love Tour, entre los confirmados de los países de Sudamérica y Centroamérica se encuentran México, Panamá, Bolivia, Perú, Venezuela, Colombia entre otros, y si se lo preguntaban Ecuador también consta en la lista, así que chicas váyanse preparando porque esto será una locura, el concierto está programado para dentro de 5 meses, esperemos que para las fans esto no coincida con alguna otra fecha importante._

_Bien siguiendo con las noticias..._

La señora Higurashi se encontraba viendo las noticias, cuando escucho las noticias, ya podía imaginar la emoción de su hija cuando se enterara, tenía que ser ella quien se lo dijera. Por lo que decidió llamarla por teléfono.

-Hola-

-¿Kagome?, ¿Hija?-

-Hola mamá, ¿como estas?-

-Bien ¿y tú?, ¿no tienes algo que contarme?-

-¿Algo?... ¿Algo como qué?, perdóname mamá, te prometo que sacare mejores notas en la otra frecuente, no sé cómo te enteraste pero...-

-Espera señorita, de eso no era de lo que quería hablar, pero dime ¿como es eso de que sacaste mala calificación?, en que materia?-

-Mami, fue en anatomía, pero no te preocupes voy a esforzarme más- dijo Kagome suspirando- Pero entonces ¿de que querías hablar? -

-Ahhh, es cierto, Hija, siéntate porque si no te caes-

-Estoy sentada mamá, ¿qué paso?-

-Hoy se publico la lista de los países que visitara Tu Inuyasha-

-Si mami, lo sé, solo que aun no he tenido tiempo de ver las noticias- menciono con tristeza-Estoy algo ansiosa-

-Bueno pues, Entre los países confirmados esta Ecuador-

-¿En serio?, mama júrame que es verdad!-

-Es cierto hija- dijo Sonomi emocionada.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh... Qué bien, que bien- gritaba Kagome saltando de alegría- Tienes que dejarme ir mama, por favor-

-Si no tienes exámenes y si no se te cruza con algún otro compromiso, entonces tienes mi permiso siempre y cuando vayas acompañada-

-Si mama, gracias, te amo, pero ¿y papa?-

-No te preocupes que de tu padre me encargo yo-

* * *

-Parece que tus conciertos estas causando gran expectativa, ¿eh? ¿InuYasha?-

-Sí, eso parece- dijo el peli-plata mirando por la ventana.

-¿en que piensas?, ¿estás como ausente?- menciono extrañado Miroku

-Nada, es solo que siento que algo va a pasar-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-No teeeengo idea-

-¿Pero que sientes?-

-...i

-¿Estas nervioso?-

-...-

-¿Pero es bueno o es malo?-

- Creo que será bueno-

- ¿Y? Disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿desde cuándo predices el futuro amigo?-

-No lo sé, y ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas- dijo un poco enojado Inuyasha

-Está bien está bien cálmate- decía Miroku con las manos hacia el frente en señal de "tenme paciencia".

* * *

-¿te enteraste Sango?-

-¿De que Kagome?-

-¡Inuyasha vendrá!-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí!-

-Ahhhhhh- Gritaron las 2 al mismo tiempo agarrándose de las manos y saltando en pleno entrenamiento.

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto de pronto Sango- ¿Te dieron permiso tus padres?-

-Sip, y tú me vas a acompañar-

-Nop, ¿por qué debería acompañarte?-

-Porque eres mi mejor mejor amiga, y porque si no vas conmigo no me van a dar permiso - dijo kagome haciéndole0 una carita triste a Sango-

-Arrg, está bien, pero siempre cuando no coincida con mis exámenes-

-Si amiga, Gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?, ¿Nervioso?-

-Un poco, pero sabes que lo puedo manejar - dijo Inuyasha aunque por dentro sentía maripositas.

-Si me dices que estas nervioso no te voy a molestar, es el primer concierto del Love tour, así que lo entenderé.-

-Que no estoy nervioso-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Seguro!-

-¿Ni un poquito?-

-¡No!- menciono el peli-plata con una venita sobresaliente en la frente y dándole un golpe leve en la cabeza a su manager.

De pronto anuncian que falta poco para comenzar el concierto y todo el equipo se reúne.

-¿Listos?- Dice el manager y todos asienten con la cabeza- Bien entonces, Señor que este concierto salga bien como todos los otros, ayúdanos a que no ocurra nada para que ninguna persona salga lastimada-

-Bendice a todas esas hermosas personas, mis inutashers, que esperan afuera, y que nadie salga decepcionado- dijo Inuyasha.

- Confiamos en que todo saldrá bien- dijo Miroku

- Amen- dicen todos.

_Y ahora, lo que todos esperaban... Con ustedes Inuyasha Taisho. _

_Hola….._

_-Buenas Noches a todas esas personas que se encuentran presente esta noche, Gracias por estar siempre cerca y por no abandonarme.- Dijo Inuyasha Emocionado_

_-Esta noche es especial, es el primer concierto del Love tour y creo que ustedes al igual que yo están de emocionadas, ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más especial? Y comenzamos con aquella canción con la que la mayoría de ustedes me conocieron, Favorite Girl, porque todas ustedes son mi chica favorita:_

_Favorite girl_

_Siempre supe que eras la mejor chica, lo se_

_Más bonita que el resto, la estrella de mi show_

_Cuantas veces he deseado que fueras la única para mi_

_Yo nunca pensé que se pondría de esta forma, nena_

_¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?_

_Tú eres en quien estoy pensando_

_Nena, tú no eres alguien que dejare escapar y no importa lo que sea_

_Tu siempre serás mi numero uno_

_Mi posesión más preciada_

_Mi única y verdadera, yo te adoro, nena yo te deseo a ti_

_Tú eres la chica sin la que yo no podría vivir._

_Tú eres mi dama preciada,_

_La única que me hace sentir loco, De todas estas chicas a las que yo he conocido,_

_Solamente eres tú_

_Mi favorita, mi favorita_

_Mi favorita, mi favorita_

_Mi chica favorita, mi chica favorita_

_Tu estas acostumbrada a seguir siempre tu camino_

_Para impresionar a todos estos que se equivocan_

_Pero tú puedes ser tu misma cuando estás conmigo_

_Yo te tomare tal y como eres_

_Ya que ellos dicen que hay que creer en el amor_

_Que el amor es un sueño que no puede ser real._

_Así que nena, comencemos a escribir un cuento de hadas_

_Y así mostrarles como nos sentimos_

_Tú eres en quien estoy pensando._

_Nena, tu eres algo que yo no dejare escapar y sin importar que_

_Tu siempre serás mi numero uno_

_Mi posesión más preciada_

_Mi única y verdadera, yo te adoro, nena yo te deseo a ti_

_Tú eres la chica sin la que yo no podría vivir._

_Tú eres mi dama preciada,_

_La única que me hace sentir loco, De todas estas chicas a las que yo he conocido,_

_Solamente eres tú_

_Mi favorita, mi favorita_

_Mi favorita, mi favorita_

_Mi chica favorita, mi chica favorita_

_Tú me dejas sin aliento con cada cosa que tú dices,_

_Yo solamente quiero estar contigo._

_Mi nena, mi nena oh oh_

_Mi niña no juego ningún juego,_

_Te trato de otra manera, la que tú mereces,_

_Porque eres la chica de mis sueños._

_Mi posesión más preciada_

_Mi única y verdadera, yo te adoro, nena yo te deseo a ti_

_Tú eres la chica sin la que yo no podría vivir._

_Tú eres mi dama preciada,_

_La única que me hace sentir loco, De todas estas chicas a las que yo he conocido,_

_Solamente eres tú_

_Mi favorita, mi favorita_

_Mi favorita, mi favorita_

_Mi chica favorita, mi chica favorita_

-Felicidades amigo, como siempre gran trabajo, aunque comenzar con Favorite Girl no era el plan- dijo Miroku frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que ser especial, mis fans son lo máximo y merecen lo mejor-

-Hablando así, no hay quien te regañe-

-Jaja, solo digo lo que pienso siempre ha sido así-

-Ojala en todos lados nos vaya así de bien-

-Mis fans son lo mejor, algunas un poco obsesivas pero iguales de hermosas, todo saldrá bien.-

* * *

_El día de ayer se realizo el primer concierto del Love Tour en Estados Unidos, el cantante Inuyasha Taisho sorprendió cantando Favorite girl como primer música, haciendo muy especial el concierto dedicándola a todas sus fans._

_Las Inutashers quedaron más enamoradas del chico de ojos ámbar, esperemos con ansias el próximo concierto para saber que buenas nuevas nos trae ahora esta promesa del pop._

_En otras noticias..._

"El siempre ha sido especial con sus fans, lo de anoche fue una de las tantas veces que demostró su amor por ellas" pensaba Kagome mirando la television

"Ojala pueda ir sin falta a tu concierto, Siento que algo va a pasar"

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer, chicas lo siento estoy en exámenes, pero tratare de actualizar, estas 2 semanas de pruebas van a ser muy estresantes, les agradezco mucho el apoyo, espero les guste el capitulo lamento si hay algun error ortográfico, lo trato de hacer lo mejor posible pero no soy perfecta.**

**La canción si existe se llama igualito, solo que es de Justin Bieber, lo siento se que no ha todas les gusta pero tiene unas canciones lindísimas y a letra es súper hermosa, espero que aun asi les guste. Cuidensen, nos leemos después.**

**Besos kiss-inukag**

**En este momento escuchando: Break down – Kim Hyun Joong**


	5. Un choque

**Hola a toda esa gente hermosa, no nos leemos hace rato ehh?, si lo se, me demore muuuucho, lo siento tanto, yo tambien estoy enojada conmigo misma, explicaciones abajo, espero que les guste el capitulo. Si hay algun horror ortografico pido disculpas**

**Ya saben los personajes no son mios jamas lo seran, solo los utilizo para distraerme, y para distraerlos a ustedes.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Un choque**_

A Veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos y eso es exactamente lo que le paso a Kagome.

Las competencias que se iban a realizar en su país coincidieron con la fecha del concierto de Inuyasha.

Las cosas definitivamente no estaban resultando como ella quería.

-¡Se supone que lo iba a conocer!- decía a manera de berrinche Kagome

-Lo sé Kagome- decía Sango, tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

-Pero compramos las entradas hace 2 meses, ¿porque la competencia tiene que ser justo el mismo día?-

-No lo sé, y lo siento-

-¿Porque lo sientes? No es tu culpa-

-Lo sé, pero es que te veo tan triste-

-Si- dijo suspirando Kagome- Supongo que no se puede hacer nada.-

-Aunque el concierto es en la noche nuestras competencias terminan tarde y son en otra ciudad, supongo que no vamos a alcanzar a llegar-

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor-

-¿Quizás vuelva otro año?- especulo Sango tratando de ser positiva.

-Sí, y ese día no habrá nada que me impida verlo.- dijo determinada

-Esa es la actitud amiga, mientras tanto vamos por esas medallas-

-¡Así es!-

**En otro lugar de mundo.**

-¡Inuyasha!- gritaba Miroku- ¿Donde estas?-

-Aquí, no grites- señalo Inuyaha irritado.

-Lo siento, se que estas descansado un rato de los ensayos pero quería que estuvieras enterado de cuales son los siguientes países a los que vamos a ir-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Dime? ¿Cuáles son?-

-Mmm, a ver, son: Perú, Colombia, Chile y Ecuador-

-¿Nada mas?-

-Jaja, claro que hay más pero con estos terminas Sudamérica, de ahí viene Centroamérica.-

-Ok-

-¿Qué te pasa? Sigues con esa rara sensación-

-Si siento que algo va a pasar-

-Eres tan raro- se burlo Miroku.

-Keh, nunca más te vuelvo a contar nada-

**El día de la competencia.**

El orden estaba dado, se realizarían las competencias según orden de Fuerza, primero pesistas, luego atletas, natación, y varios, y al final destreza.

Así que cuando le toco el turno de competir a Kagome eran las 5 de la tarde.

El concierto comenzaba 7 de la noche y ni con el gorrocoptero de Doraemon iba a llegar a tiempo, no le quedaba más que relajarse dar lo mejor de sí en la competencia, y confiar de que tal vez mas adelante lo conocería a él.

En otro escenario se encontraba Inuyasha, el estaba haciendo ensayos para su concierto.

Ecuador, Quito, ese era su escenario actual, los rumores acerca de la ciudad eran cierto, la altura lo estaba sofocando un poco, pero no existía nada el mundo que no hiciera por sus inutashers, ellas merecían cualquier sacrificio.

Es así como en lugares distintos del mismo país, se desarrollaban a su vez 2 actividades tan distintas pero que a ambos los llenaba por dentro, una deportista con una meta que alcanzar, y el otro, un cantante con un mensaje que llevar.

Cogiendo Fuerzas y armándose de valor Kagome salió a enfrentar a las mejores competidoras de otros países, pensando en una de las tantas canciones de Inuyasha, y que vencería por su país y por él.

"Tal vez solo tal vez" pensaba Kagome.

Y tal como estaba previsto Kagome gano el primer lugar, así como Sango, quedando como próximas favoritas para la competencia de México.

...

-Gracias a todas y todos los que esta noche llegaron desde diversas partes para poder llegar al concierto es un honor estar aquí frente a ustedes, son gente hermosa, gracias por apoyarme siempre, y estar ahí a pesar de los rumores- dijo Inuyasha emocionado.

No había mucha gente que le entendiera por hablar otro idioma, y aunque al lado de él estaba el traductor no lo decía con la misma pasión que Inuyasha.

Y de pronto dijo en español, lo único que había aprendido a decir: _Las amo_.

Y las Inutashers gritaron más fuerte que nunca, provocando en Inuyasha una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que solo era para sus fans, aquella sonrisa infame que es capaz de emocionar a cualquiera, que es capaz de iluminar el mundo.

La competencia de Kagome termino justo a las 7:00 pm hora en que comenzaba el concierto de Inuyasha. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Al principio como siempre, Inuyasha y su equipo comenzaron con una oración, para que todo saliera bien, para que Dios bendiga a todas las personas presentes y ausentes, para, solo agradecer, agradecer por la oportunidad de hacer lo que más les gustaba y que a la gente les gustara.

El concierto de Inuyasha comenzó a las 7:00 pm exactamente, "tal vez este no es el país en que debe pasar" pensó Inuyasha.

...

**Un mes después**.

-Ahhhh, ha sido una semana estresante, casi no he dormido estas 2 semanas y media de exámenes, Histología, fue la mas difícil en el examen practico salí horrible, y ni que decir de Anatomia, aaaah – suspiro- tengo que esforzarme más para el otro parcial- dijo Kagome

-Ufff, si fueron horribles- Afirmo Sango.

-Bien ahora a prepararnos, en una semana viajamos a México y va a ser muy difícil, aun siento ansiedad y no sé porque-

-Tranquila Kagome, hemos entrenado muy duro, todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero-

**...**

* * *

-Esta semana tenemos concierto en Canadá-

-Ajap- dijo Inuyasha distraídamente.

-El próximo es en la vía Lactea-

-Ajap-

-Luego en el segundo circulo de la divina comedia de Dante-

-Ajap, prepara todo bien-

-¿Me estas escuchando?- exclamo exasperado Miroku.

-¡Sí!, Keh-

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo último que dije?-

-¿Hablaste algo de comedia?- dijo Inuyasha con una ceja alzada

-¡No!, Rayos, uno trata de hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo pero tú no te dejas ayudar, Te estaba diciendo que pronto tendrías un concierto en Canadá, y luego uno en México, justo coinciden con unas competencias deportivas internacionales, estaba pensando que te servirían para distraerte, ¿Que piensas?-

-Sí, supongo- dijo Inuyasha.

* * *

**...**

-Hola México- dijo Kagome entusiasmada.

-jaja, estás loca- dijo Sango riendo.

-Muy bien, todos vayan a dormir cada uno a su habitación, es de noche y mañana vamos a hacer el reconocimiento del área y empiezan temprano- hablo la coordinadora de los representantes de Ecuador.

-pero si acabamos de llegar- dijo otro competidor.

-Sí, y mañana vamos a hacer el reconocimiento del área he dicho-

-Si señora- dijeron al unísono los competidores.

-Rayos- grito Kagome saltando de la cama- se me hizo tarde, llego tarde- suspirando- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?-

Después de vestirse, Kagome cogió su arco y flechas y salió corriendo de la habitación, iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta hasta que choco con alguien cayendo al suelo junto con sus cosas.

-Auch, Dios porque a mi ahora llego tarde.-

-Oh, I'm sorry-

-¿I'm sorry? ¿Habla Ingles?, oh, Don't worry, be happy-

Dijo Kagome, sin levantar la vista, esa frase la había aprendido en una canción, resultaba útil a veces.

- I help you- dijo un chico-

-Oh, mmm, Thank you- menciono Kagome recogiendo las flechas- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, me faltan 5-

-Hey- dijo el chico, mostrándoles las demás-

-Sí, muchas gracias, es decir, Thank you so much- ella estaba lista para salir corriendo y solo atino a decir- Bye- al fin, levantando la vista, el chico tenía una voz que resultaba muy familiar pero las gafas que cargaba no dejaban ver sus ojos y tenia rastros de un peculiar mechón de cabello que escapaba de la gorra estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la llamaron a lo lejos.

-Kagome, apúrate- grito la coordinadora.

-Ya voy- grito para que la escucharan, Ok, Bye-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-Yo,... Yo... No se-

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Miroku.

-Ella... No me reconoció, no se abalanzo sobre mi ni nada-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-La chica de hace rato, con la que choque, tenía un arco y flechas, va a competir, esto se estas poniendo interesante- admitió Inuyasha

"Su voz se parecía mucho a la de Inuaysha y el color de su cabello también era muy parecido, rayos, tal vez cuando me caí, me golpee la cabeza y ni siquiera me di cuenta y ahora estoy alucinando" pensaba Kagome.

-¿Kagome?, no me digas que te levantaste tarde- pregunto Sango- Por alguna razón no me sorprende- menciono burlonamente.

-¡Que mala!- dijo Kagome, sin poder evitar la risa.

-Ah, cierto Kagome, sabes que Inuyasha va a dar concierto aquí en México, y que también está invitado a asistir a las competencias-

-Entonces... El que vi... Posiblemente. Si... Si... Era-

-¿Quien?-

-Nah, lo he de haber confundido-

- No sé de que estás hablando pero mejor no me meto en esa cabecita tuya-

-Creo que de todos modos no podre verlo, las entradas ya han de estar agotadas, pero tal vez cante aquí en las competencias, ojala venga.-

-Sip, las competencias son mañana, así que a entrenar, marchando 1, 2, 1, 2-

-¡Si señor, señor!- dijo siguiéndole la corriente Kagome.

Era sábado en la mañana, las competencias iban a comenzar.

Cada país con su respectivo uniforme en los cuales destacaban los colores de su nación, las banderas ondeando con el viento, preparándose para representar correctamente y en cada competencia su fortaleza, cada participante emanaba de su aura confianza, y es que era necesaria para poder ganar.

Todo esto en conjunto ayudaban a que el aire estuviera lleno de sentimientos de rivalidad, de lucha, de valor, de deseos, de sueños, de metas y objetivos, Solo uno iba a llevarse el primer lugar y todos lo querían.

-Ufff, ¿hay un aura difícil ehh?- dijo Inuyasha

-Sip, y también hay muchas chicas bonitas-

-Que pervertido eres Miroku- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch, cálmate, solo decía-

Ambos estaba viendo el escenario donde se harían las competencias, un lugar alto y alejado de todas las miradas.

-Este lugar es increíble- menciono Miroku- desde aquí podemos ver todas las competencias.-

-Lo sé, a veces ser famoso, tiene sus ventajas-

-Disfruta mientras estas aquí, recuerda que más tarde tienes una presentación-

-Ok,-

... Es momento de empezar las pruebas chicos espero que todos estén listos, y Suerte- anuncio la coordinadora del equipo Ecuador.- Empiezan con atletismo.

-En que momento nos toca a nosotras?- pregunto Sango, cuando todos se había retirado.

-Mmm, A ver chicas - revisando el itinerario- a ti te toca en un par de horas y a Kagome le toca cerca de las 5:00 pm, así que váyanse a preparar, den lo mejor-

-Todavía tenemos tiempo- dijo girándose hacia Kagome.

-Tengo nervios, Sango, ¿Como me los quito?-

-Este es un mal momento Kagome, no nos hagas esto, cuidado me los pasas- dijo tratando de sacarle un sonrisa a Kagome.

-Sí, tranquila- menciono tratando de calmar su respiración.

-Solo piensa en algo bueno, y ten confianza que todo saldrá bien- dijo Sango abrazándola.

-Inhala y exhala inhala y exhala. Listo. Todo Bien- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo riendo.

**2 horas después.**

-¿Lista Sango?-

-Más que nunca-

-Entonces, a ganar amiga-

-Entendido-

_Ha sido una dura competencia en este momento disputan la final de Tiro al Blanco Sango Ishida, representante de Ecuador, y Amelia Wasoski, representante de Rusia._

_Y Gano señores, la participante ecuatoriana ha obtenido la victoria._

_La competencia fue muy reñida, nuestra participante gano por muy poco, pero fue una excelente participación._

_No cambie de canal, en unos momentos participara en natación otro de nuestros representantes._

Los padres de Kagome se encontraban viendo las competencias por televisión, y se alegraron al saber que la mejor amiga de su hija haya ganado.

"Ahora faltas tú, Kagome, Ten Fe" pensaba su madre.

"Vamos, tu puedes hermanita" Pensó Souta, su hermano.

-Bien Hecho- dijo Kagome, chocando sus manos con Sango.

-Fue duro, casi muero de los nervios-

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste bien-

-Gracias amiga, ahora faltas tú-

**...**

-Esa chica lo hizo increíble- dijo Miroku.

-Es cierto, ahora deja de babosear-

-No seas ridículo, ppff-

**...**

-Es hora Kagome-

-sí, estoy lista-

-Es ella- dijo Inuyasha viéndola de lejos- creo que va a competir-

-¿Ella?- Miroku estaba intrigado- ¿Cual ella?-

_La participante Kagome Higurashi se encuentra preparándose para el lanzamiento, si ella logra hacer los 6 tiros a la perfección habremos ganado._

_Los 60 puntos son necesarios ya que la participante japonesa que se encuentra en 2do lugar tiene 59 puntos, casi impecable._

_Es tiempo de comenzar atentos._

_Primer tiro: perfecto 10 puntos_

-Así es como se hace hija- grito el padre de Kagome en el sofá de su casa.

_Segundo tiro: perfecto 10 puntos_

-Bien Kagome, estas cerca de conseguirlo- dijo Sango.

_Tercer tiro: Perfecto 10 puntos_

-Sigue así hija- exclamo su madre emocionada.

_Cuarto tiro: Perfecto 10 puntos_

-Wow ella esta haciéndolo bien- Dijo Miroku.

_Quinto tiro: perfecto 10 puntos _

_-_Vamos hermanita, tu puedes- susurro Souta.

_Sexto tiro: Perfecto 10 puntos _

_Ella es la vencedora_

-En verdad lo hizo- dijo asombrado Inuyasha.

-Si, después de que todas fallaran por una mínima distancia, ella hizo todos los tiros perfectos-

-Ya vengo- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha queriendo bajar para ver todo más de cerca.

-¿Inuyasha?, ¿qué haces?, lo siento mucho se que fue emocionante pero nos debemos ir o llegaremos tarde a la prueba de sonido para tu concierto-

-Es cierto, vamos- susurro avanzando hacia la salida

-Tranquilo ya habrán mas competencia así a las que podamos asistir- trato de animarlo

-Buena Suerte, eres increíble niña- dijo girándose por última vez hacia donde se realizaban las competencias.

Para Kagome ganar la competencia fue lo mejor que le había pasado en meses, aparte de que Inuyasha sacar un nuevo disco claro, cada vez su país estaba siendo más reconocido, ella y Sango habían ganado los primeros lugares, también Kouga otro chico que se había convertido en alguien cercano a Kagome de la delegación deportiva, el había ganado en atletismo, era increíble en eso, corría muy rápido.

Tal ves lo que los unía eran que tenían un sueño parecido, que su país sea visible en deportes.

**A finales del 2014**

_Buenas noches a todas las personas en cada uno de sus hogares, hoy les tenemos una exclusiva del cantante Inuyasha Taisho, desde días atrás se lo había estado vinculando mucho con una persona, después de que los rumores cada vez se hicieran más fuertes, Ayer fueron vistos saliendo juntos por la tarde de un centro comercial en Londres, agarrados de la mano, y cuando vieron las cámaras, se besaron._

_Confirmando así todas las dudas, es decir el cantante Inuyasha Taisho está saliendo con la también cantante Kikio Senosuke, nuestros mejores deseos a esta pareja, que desde ya está siendo una de las más famosas de esta época._

_En otras noticias la reconocida actriz…_

-Yo siempre supe que esto pasaría, que el encontraría a alguien, entonces….. porque me duele tanto- susurro Kagome para si misma tocando su pecho- Esto tenía que pasar algún día, que tonta, pensé que yo vivía en el mundo real, pero parece que el fondo yo también esperaba algún día encontrarlo por la calle y que se enamorara de mi- y sin darse cuenta una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

- Tengo que ser fuerte, después de todo, soy una Inutasher, prometí estar ahí para él, sin importar que suceda, espero que ella no lo cambie, ni cambie la relación que lleva con sus fans, ella tiene algo que no me gusta- riéndose agrego- O tal vez solo estoy celosa, debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma-

**A principios del 2015**

_En otras noticias internacionales, faltando menos de 2 años para comenzar los juegos olímpicos, la Federación Olímpica a confirmado la participación artística en el acto inaugural del cantante Inuyasha Taisho._

_Como ya sabemos él es muy talentoso, seguramente será algo para recordar._

-Wow, así que lo voy a ver en las olimpiadas, esto será increíble, ¿tú qué crees Sango?- dijo Kagome girándose hacia su mejor amiga.

-Yo creo que primero debemos de llegar a las olimpiadas-

-Pero tenemos que ser positivas-

-No puedo esperar para que comience- menciono feliz.

A estas alturas Kagome ya estaba en tercer año de medicina, seguía siendo un misterio para la ciencia el saber cómo pasaba de año después de todas la cosas que tenía que hacer y cómo se daba tiempo para hacerlas. Era como tratar de analizar unos de esos casos de Expedientes X, al igual que Sango, ella también estaba ahora en tercer año de Derecho, ambas estaban felices, les había costado mucho pero cada día se sentían más cerca de la meta

Ya con 21 años todo estaba muy claro, o por lo menos la mayoría.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Miroku de pronto

-En lo de siempre, en lo mucho que ha cambiado todo este último año, en lo mucho que costo que mis fans aceptaran a mi novia- dijo Inuyasha despacio.

-Si ¿wow que fue difícil eeh?, jeje- tratando de bromear

-Lo fue-

- Pero ellas solo te quieren ver feliz, Inuyasha, por eso aunque no les guste la aceptaron, porque te aman-

-Eso también lo sé, yo también las quiero mucho, es solo que….. Olvídalo no pasa nada- dijo dándole una sonrisa a Miroku- Voy a acostarme un rato-

- Felicidades por tu participación en las Olimpiadas, tal vez podamos volver a ver a la chica de la pistola y a la chica del arco y flecha- exclamo Miroku emocionado cuando Inuyasha se iba retirando.

- La chica del arco y flechas, su participación fue increíble, seria grandioso verla de nuevo- dijo Inuyasha recordando- Tal vez se vuelva a chocar conmigo jaja-

-Sabia que mencionarle a esa chica lo animaría, últimamente ha estado algo decaído- susurro para sí mismo Miroku- ha estado concierto tras concierto, creo que todos necesitamos vacaciones, un mes no estaría mal, cuando terminemos con todo lo pendiente tomaremos un merecido descanso, extraño a mi familia, si está decidido-

* * *

**Hola a todos, pido disculpas sinceramente, la Universidad me distrajo enormemente, y los examenes se alargaron, voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido, Si?, gracias a las personas que leyeron esto por que significa que llegaste hasta aqui, gracias, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdon si hay faltas ortográficas.**

**Ahora estoy en mi cuarto y me dije Tengo que corregirlo y subirlo ahora, si no lo hago en este momento no lo hago nunca y ya ven aqui estoy XD. Si la continuo solo depende de ustedes y de su apoyo, espero que sigan conmigo.**

**Se despide de ustedes Kiss-inukag**

**En este momento escuchando: _Love me Like you do _**


End file.
